Labios morados al sol
by lunaticanit
Summary: La estrecha relación de dos de los hermanos Weasley y la confianza que se tienen entre ellos puede dejar momentos muy extraños para todos, incluso para ellos.


**Disclaimer**: El _potterverso_ es de Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto de **"Parejas al Azar"** del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

Las olas golpeaban las rocas del acantilado con lentitud y pereza, y el Sol acariciaba y hacía brillar las conchas y piedrecillas dispersas en la arena: El Refugio disfrutaba de una inusual y espléndida tarde.

Un Louis Weasley de quince años recién cumplidos volvía de la playa vestido con un bañador azul celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos. Se pasó una mano por el corto pelo rubio y se estremeció ante la ligera brisa salada. A continuación, abrió la pequeña puerta de la valla que rodeaba su casa y cogió la camiseta blanca que había dejado allí antes de bajar a nadar, para así dirigirse al interior.  
El salón estaba vacío, por lo que fue a la cocina, donde lo único que había era un tazón lleno de agua en el que descansaban dos chuletones crudos de carne y otro con frutas. Tomó dos mandarinas para calmar el hambre que le había entrado nadando y salió a la zona trasera de la casa dispuesto a echar la siesta mientras estaba solo en casa.  
Sin embargo, cuando estuvo fuera divisó a Dominique dormida en una hamaca colgante sujeta del techo del rellano. Su rubia y cobriza cabellera caía con descuido hasta tocar el suelo de piedra, mientras que encima de su abdómen descansaba un libro y a su derecha había varios envoltorios morados y brillantes de golosinas de Honeydukes.

Louis se acercó a ella y quedó a pocos centímetros del rostro de su hermana, que emanaba paz y tranquilidad, y le dio un golpecito cariñoso con el dedo índice en la nariz.  
La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió una mirada azul de odio a Louis. Se incorporó, se frotó los ojos, y se estiró para alejar la sensación de entumecimiento que le había aportado la siesta.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó recogiéndose el pelo.

–Debe ser cosa de las cuatro, –Louis se tumbó en la hamaca apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de su hermana y le tendió la mitad de la primera mandarina.

–¿Papá y mamá están en casa? –El rubio negó –, ¿y Vic?

–Tampoco, –respondió tras tragar.

–¿Sigue con Teddy? Salieron hace horas, –Dominique bufó y pasó los dedos de uñas pintadas de azul por el pelo de su hermano.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Louis levantó la mirada hacia su hermana. La chica miraba seria un punto fijo en el horizonte, como si estuviese totalmente ajena a todo. Observó como el rápido recogido de su pelo dejaba caer algunos cabellos encima de sus ojos, como un rayo de Sol hacía destacar las pecas que le rodeaban la nariz de las que tanto él como su hermana mayor carecían, y por último observó sus labios con un ligero tono morado que los caramelos habían dejado como huella.  
Dominique se dio cuenta y sonrió sin mirarle.

–Deja de fantasear con tu hermana enano, –bromeó.

–No fantaseo contigo, que asco, ¡eres mi hermana! –se defendió Louis tirando la piel rota de mandarina al suelo.

Dominique dejó escapar una carcajada y se tumbó de nuevo, adormilada. Louis se acomodó a su lado y ella se tumbó en el torso de su hermano pequeño, dejando sus rostros a muy poca distancia. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su abdomen y arrugó la camiseta blanca bajo su mano.

–Pero lo cierto, –susurró Louis –, es que te ves preciosa.

Dominique se extrañó ante tal declaración de su hermano, él seria el último que le diría algo parecido.  
La chica se impulsó con ayuda de sus manos y le plantó un beso en la boca a su hermano, que alzó las cejas con sorpresa y, con más impresión aún, cerró los ojos. Permanecieron estáticos en aquella posición, hasta que la mano temblorosa de Louis se desplazó a la nuca de Dominique, y ella empezó a articular un leve movimiento con sus labios que el chico correspondió.

La brisa continuaba, el Sol seguía con su trabajo dirigiéndose a su escondite detrás del océano y la tarde seguía siendo tan espléndida como antes, a excepción de que ahora era doblemente inusual.

Dominique se apartó del chico al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Louis permanecía con los ojos cerrados y su mano se alejaba con delicadeza de la nuca de su hermana. Ella le observó con los ojos abiertos de una manera descomunal, y dejando allí su libro, las golosinas y a su hermano, bajó de la hamaca.  
Caminó descalzo hacia el interior de la casa con rapidez y su típico contoneo, dando protagonismo al corto pantalón que cubría su trasero.

Louis se quedó quieto e, intentando restarle importancia al delicioso sabor de boca que le había dejado el beso, se incorporó para terminarse la segunda mandarina.

* * *

767 palabras.

**N/A: **Espero_ que os haya gustado, teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha costado escribirlo... ¡Son hermanos! Vale sí, Dominique me encanta y tengo una detallada idea de su personalidad, pero de Louis... No sé, siempre lo he visto como es delicado niño inocente y jo._

_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
